Hosting a Basket
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: I tell the Fruba and Host Club caracters which each other they are like, then what happens when they go and talk? by Arielle
1. We Talk

**I had the idea for this when I first saw the photo that is now my profile picture, hope you like it! **

M=Me/Host To=Tohru K=Kyo Y=Kyo T=Tamaki Hi=Hikaru Ka=Karou Ha=Haruhi

I'm sitting in a lazyboy chair, there are two couches, one to my left and one to the right.

M-Hello and welcome to Host Basket and please welcome Kyo and Yuki Sohma!

Yuki and Kyo enter from the left and sit.

K- Why are we here again?

M- because- well just because

K- real nice answer

Y- Shut up you Stupid Cat, we should be lucky she invites us here

Yuki smiles at me but I'm not looking at him; I'm going through my cards.

M- Ya, sure thanks Yuki, whatever – I find the card I'm looking for- Ah, here it is,*Turn to camera* And please welcome our next guests, Karou and Hikaru Hatachiin, and Tamaki Souh.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou come on stage from the right, Tamaki sits the closest to me on the couch. He takes my hand in his and kisses it.

T- Hello Miss- I pull my hand away

M- Tamaki, go sit in front of Yuki

T- Oh, why (Puppy dog eyes)

M- Because you're a pain now go.

Tamaki sits at the end of couch sulking

Hi-Hey,

Ka- Where's Haruhi?

Y- Yes, and isn't Miss Honda usually with us?

M- they'll be out later

(GLOOM)

M- Do you want them to come out?

Ka- No,

Hi- duh

K- I agree with the dople gangers

M – alright- I speak into the head micro phone-

Tohru walks out of the left and Haruhi right. Tohru sits between the Sohma's and gets pulled between the Hatachiin's and Tamaki turns red then he stands up and kisses Tohru's hand.

T- hello Miss, you have the most lovely hair, I do enjoy the bows.

To- Oh, oh he- he- hello, me- my names T-Tohru Honda.

M- Tamaki, let go of Tohru, and lets get on with it.

K- is this another one of those interview shows, I thought you said-

Kyo's ears turn red

M- You can say it Kyo, everyone saw it, and I fired Jacob (The tech guy) yes, I did say they were too embarrassing, but this isn't a interview show, it's a 'similarity' show I guess you could call it. I'm going to tell you all who you are most like then I'll probably have to go to the hospital then you guys will go hang out and we'll send cameras with you.

Ka+Hi- Okay?

M- Okay, so I guess I'll start with Yuki, so you and Tamaki are most alike –Tamaki and Yuki stare at each other- let me explain it: Tamaki is 'the pricely type' he's handsome (or so they say) hit with all the ladies, (_whisper)_ _you both like the heroine_, ya, but there's something you should know

Tamaki jumps up.

T- Yes! We will be the best of friends, I can see it now!

Tamaki grabs Yuki's arm and Yuki flips Tamaki over.

M- He's also very much like Aya.

Tamaki goes and sits in the corner emoly.

M_-I kind of expected that to happen so we just kind of stuck you with Karou, okay? Not really similar but ya, and Tamaki if I let you still go with them later will you get up and stop grumbling.

Tamaki shakes his head.

Ha- Senpai, just come sit down

He sits back down on the couch.

M- alright then, next Hikaru, (Laugh) and this one couldn't be more similar if you had the same name, Hikaru- Kyo.

K+Hi- WHAT~!

M- (Smirk) You both are head strong and can't manage your own feelings-

K+Hi- HEY!

M- (_Whisper) And you also like the heroine. _See?

K- Damn.

M- And last but not least Haruhi, this is Tohru Honda , you are both the heroine, once you start something you finish it, and you both have secrets you have to keep.

Ka+Hi- So what now?

M- now I send you off to hang out and stuff and Ty will follow you around and tape it.

Ha- Alright, come on Senpai,

M- ya, and don't worry about Yuki he's not worth it

K- Not at all

Y- then why are you always fighting me you Stupid Cat?

K- Shut up, I'm leaving!

Kyo storms off with Tohru, Yuki sighs and follows them

M- okay you guys can go to, there's a car outside waiting to bring you all to some restaurant

Everyone leaves, then**BLACK**

**The next chapter will be them hanging out and I promise no ones blood will be spilt, maybe. Remember the Review button loves you! **


	2. We Actually Do Something Exiting

**Ty- Ty; the camera guy M=Me/Host To=Tohru K=Kyo Y=Yuki T=Tamaki Hi=Hikaru Ka=Karou Ha=Haruhi **

**Ps: you never see Ty's face **

Snow… then Tamaki's face appears.

T- Hello!

Ty- Tamaki you're fogging up the leans, move back there's no room for everyone else.

Tamaki takes a step and puts his arm around Haruhi who shrugs him off.

The camera focuses and Kyo, Hikaru, Tohru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Karou and Yuki are all standing together,

K- this is stupid

Ka- I don't know, might be fun

Hi- ya, lighten up orangey.

K- don't call me that! There is no way in hell I'm like him!

Hi- Oh, that hurts my feelings *pout*

K- okay, now I really don't want to do this

Y- stop complaining you Stupid Cat, Miss Honda do you have the map to where we are going?

Ha- No, that would be me,

Y- thank you Miss…

Ha- Oh, Haruhi Fujioka

Y- Miss Fujioka.

T-come Haruhi! Let's go!

Ha- Senpai, get off of me!

They start walking at the mercy of Haruhi

To- Haruhi, I've been wondering, how come you call Tamaki Senpai?

Ha- well, it's a long story but I kind of broke something in his club and now I'm his *finger quotes* apprentice

T- OH! Haruhi! That makes Daddy sound like a meanie!

K- Wait? Daddy?

Y- So Tamaki, what's the name of your club?

T- (If this was the Anime, there would be roses falling from the sky) The Ouran Host club!

K+Y+T-(Stop) (Sweat drop) _Host club?_

Ha- *Nod*

Y- so are you all in the _Host Club?_

Ka- Yes, plus Kyoya, Mori sempai, and Hunny sempai, I think their on later.

Hi- Ya and another fact, at our school,

Ka- Everyone thinks that Haruhi is a boy, besides the members of the host club that is.

K- wouldn't surprise me- OW!

Yuki ribbed him

Y- don't be rude you stupid cat

K- *mutter* well it wouldn't,

15 minutes later

Ka- Haruhi, do you even know where we're going?

Hi- ya, I think we're lost

Y- Miss Fujioka, may I see the map?

Haruhi hands Yuki the map and Kyo peeks over.

K- You we're holding the map upside down

Ring Ring everyone looks around

Ty- oh, that's mine.

Everyone just stares at the camera and Ty

Ty- Hello-

M- TY, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! THE RESTAURANT JUST CALLED, YOUR RESERVATIONS WERE FOR A HALF HOUR AGO!

Ty- we would have been there ages ago but Haruhi was holding the map upside down

Ha- Well this map isn't very well made…

M- sorry, I had to make it in a rush

T- just a big mistake, so where do we go now?

M- well since you've missed your reservations, you can just go to the park or come back to the studio. I really hadn't planned for this… do whatever. *sigh* *TONE*

Ty- so where are we going? I have the feeling you guys don't want to go back to the studio?

Everyone minus Tohru and Haruhi nods

Hi- So, where do we go?

Ha- She did say there was a park around here, might be fun? *Shrug*

They start to the park

T- Yes! A commoners park!

K- Commoner?

Ha- Ouran Acadamy is a rich private school , I only got in because I'm on scholarship, and for some reason, they've all become obsessed with (Finger quotes) *Commoner* things

T- Yes, she's out little commoner! *smile*

Hi- Were not obsessed,

Ka- it's mostly just the boss…

To- Oh look! We're here!

They walk into the park, Kyo jumps on the tallest set of monkey bars and sits on top everyone else just sits on a swing

Ty- Kyo, can you go sit, *camera goes back to swing set- then back to Kyo*

K- Fine, whatever

Kyo jumps off monkey bars, climbs up swing set and sits on top bar over Tohru's swing, the twins lean into each other- whisper then

Ka+Hi- *Snicker Snicker*

Kyo glares at them then they stop.

T- *swinging* This is fun!

Everyone else is just slowly pushing themselves with there toes

Ha- Senpai, you're going to hurt yourself

T- Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy will be fineeee- ahh *THUMP*

Tamaki just shot off the swing and landed on his face. He sits up and spits sand out of his mouth.

K- *LAUGHING*

Camera goes up to Kyo who is leaning back holding his gut.

K- Ha, ha- ahhh!

Kyo falls backward off the top of the swing set, he lands on Tohru, (causing her in the second he's still not a cat to push her off her swing.)

**POOF!**

Karou and Hikaru who were lifting Tamaki up, stare and drop him.

Ka- She told us, but

Hi- We thought she was joking…

Y- Nice going you stupid cat. Miss Honda, are you alright?

Tohru gets up from the sand.

T- Yes, I'm fine. *Holds up a very sweary, very blushy orange cat* Kyo, are you alright?

K- Ya, ya, I'm fine- just gimme my clothes.

Tohru gives Kyo his clothes, he scampers off to a thick wooded area

Ha- *Turns to Yuki* So you really are a rat?

Yuki nods

Ka+Hi- okay.

Ty- how come you guys are so calm?

Ka- cause, we already got told this, we just had to see it to believe it,

Hi- Now it's boring

Kyo comes back pulling his arm into his sweater sleeve

K- so, what are we doing now?

RING RING!

Ty- Hi

M- hey, it's getting kind of late, you guys can just head back to the hotel now

Ty- Alright, bye *hang up* looks like were heading to the hotel.

10 minutes later-

To- Achoo!

Y- Miss Honda, are you cold?

To- No, no, I'll be fine- achoo!

K- you're always telling us to take care of ourselves, but you never take care of yourself, here

Kyo puts his sweater around Tohru's shoulders

To- *Blush*

Ka- You guys talk like you're really great friends

Hi- Well minus Yuki and Kyo

Ka- You guys go to the same school, right?

Y- Yes, but Miss Honda also lives with us and our older cousin Shigure

Ka+Hi- *Smirk* Oh! We see! *Turn to Kyo*

K- WHAT!

Ka+Hi- oh, nothing *Smirk* I bet you have lots of fun, don`t you Kyo?

K- WHAT-! It's not like that!

Kyo chases Karou and Hikaru

T- Haruhi, are you cold? Daddy doesn't want his little girl catching a cold!

Kyo stops chasing the Hatchiins and looks at Tamaki (Don't ask why he stopped chasing them- just some OCC I guess)

K- Why do you do that?

T- do what?

K- call yourself her father, your not actually… ((Now, you can call this OOC, but it's more like OOCICS (out of character in certain situations) cuz Yuki's there))

Ha- NO!

Y- I am sorry for my cousins stupidity

K- *Head twitch*

Hi- Looks like we're here.

Hotel! Yay!

Everyone goes in, up the elevator

Hi+Ka- okay, see you all in the morning

Karou and Hikaru go into their room.

T- Good night Haruhi! And Yuki, Kyo, Tohru

Tamaki goes in his room

Ha- Good night

Same for Haruhi

Y- Good night Miss Honda *Look at Kyo, smile back at Tohru- leave*

To- Good night Yuki. Good night Kyo

Tohru goes into her room

K- *Scratch head* ya, Night *Stare at camera* what are you looking at?

Ty- hey, it's not just a question show, it's also a reality show, ill leave

Ty goes into his room with the camera

Ty- okay, time to turn you of-, huh?

Faint knocking on the next room door

Ty- who's knocking on Kyo's door, I guess I'll check

The door opens a little and the camera gets wedged in,

Tohru is standing in front of Kyo's door, Kyo is standing in the door frame

K- What?

To- sorry, but I forgot to give you your sweater back… *holds out Kyo's sweater to him*

K- Nah, you keep it, I noticed you didn't pack a sweater, I got a couple, I'll be fine. Suppose to be cold the rest of the week.

To- Are you sure-?

K- Ya, wouldn't want you getting a cold or something.

To- thank you, well good night Kyo. I'll see you in the morning

Tohru goes into her room. Kyo turns to go back in his room- unfortunately he turned right towards the camera, which he notices.

K- WHAT THE HELL!

Ty- time to go

Camera pulls back and door slams on a very angry Kyo. Ty jumps on his bed and sighs

Ty- I better get a raise for that…

**Click- BLACK **


End file.
